


[Podfic] Equilibrated

by nickelmountain



Category: Brick (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: halfamoon, Length: 0-5 Minutes, POV Female Character, Podfic, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://hazyflights.livejournal.com/199061.html">Awesome Ladies Ficathon</a>, recorded for the <a href="http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/249564.html">Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology</a> in conjunction with <a href="http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/">halfamoon</a>. Prompt by hazyflights : <em>“laura dannon. feel like a thief about to break in /standing outside a broken window /my breath is warm, the air is cold /hear noises of insects in the green wet grass /i'm not gonna sell what i have stolen /it's something that belongs to me.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Equilibrated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Equilibrated](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14704) by marketchippie. 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/Movies/Brickequilibrated_zps864ab9fb.jpg.html)

**Length:**  00:03:56

[mp3](https://www.box.com/s/9z6daer8mtwp365cycp9) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/qvoopmihiostmzu5suew)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._


End file.
